Loki Steinbach
Loki Steinbach, known to most of the world by the nickname The Mad Jackson Killer, is a prolific serial killer who first made an appearance in Somarinoa's horror novel, The Devil's Pacifism. Since then he has become a recurring character throughout a number of the Lunatic Entertainment games, and is in effect the company's mascot. Initially simply the alter-ego for the novel's protagonist's murdering side, he has since evolved into a shadow demon character with control over darkness itself. Appearance When in a corporeal, humanoid form (or when simply Human to begin with), Loki appears as a dark, mysterious figure, often with a sinister leer emblazoned across his face. He has bright green eyes and long, black hair and (usually a) goatee. His bangs are long enough to reach his nipples and he usually keeps these curled back behind his ears and extending down his chest. Somewhat Gothic by nature, he wears all black: A pair of slip-on shoes, slacks, tight-fitting leather gloves, a customized t-shirt with a silver skull in the middle flanked by the words "F**K" and "YOU", spelling out what looks like simply "KO" from underneath his heavy black trenchcoat. Adorning his head is a black top hat as well, fitted with a $20 American dollar bill tucked into the hat brim, leading to his nickname as the "mad Jackson"—a reference to wearing a top hat like Lewis Carroll's character, the Mad Hatter, and Andrew Jackson, the US president who adorns the bill. Personality Loki is a violent sociopath. He loves nothing more than punishing others who he deems deserving of punishment; this would be nearly anyone. Like many serial killers he feels he is superior to authorities and that he is virtually uncatchable. When inundated with shadow he begins to lose what little control he exerts over himself, growing mad with his growing power. Abilities In appearances where he is simply a regular human, Loki does not truly possess any abilities, yet stalks around in the dark and craftily brandishes a knife. He does however have a way of attracting women. In appearances where he has transcended into the form of a Shadow Demon, Loki instead possesses the ability to reshape his body utilizing nearby shadows and darkness. In this form he can transition between corporeal and incorporeal. He appears to go mad with power in this shadow form, however, and his sadistic tendencies ramp up nearly uncontrollably. Relationships thumb|Loki in his 'natural state' as drawn by [[w:c:fantendo:User:Brochi|Brochi.]] Initially in The Devil's Pacifism, Loki was simply an alter-ego of Thor Steinbach; as such he shared in this story the same relatives as Thor himself, that being mother Elaine and half-sister Kirsten. The rest of his relatives went unmentioned in this storyline. In Troublesome Dicks, Loki's family are not mentioned at all, although he ends up as allies-by-necessity with Thor, Baldur, Scott Root and Detective Doofy. In most other appearances, Loki is the brother of both Thor Steinbach and Baldur Steinbach. In this grouping, neither brother particularly enjoys his company due to his hassling both of them though he focuses more on Baldur than Thor due to his more dramatic responses. Background History The Dead Flies Originally born in 1922 in Germany, he would eventually come to serve with his brothers Donar and Paltar under the armies of the Third Reich of Adolf Hitler. All three brothers were stationed as such to take the war to Norway, and they helped occupy it, although all three would be killed in the process. Loki believed in Hitler's regime, and eagerly joined the military when he became 18. He found his brother Paltar's timidness pathetic and a disgrace to their family, while he was not pleased with Donar's complacency but was okay with it. Loki during the course of the war proved to be a sociopathic individual, and had the Third Reich survived (and had he survived, as well) he could have easily become one of Hitler's prime agents. Loki and his two brothers were all killed at the same time, while attempting to pull a shellshocked Paltar out of the trenches. Sent to Hell for his transgressions after death, he became the "son" of Sataan, a demon baroness. Eventually she ordered the three to return to the surface world, where they emerged into the 21st Century with no memories of their past as Nazi soldiers. Loki had transformed into a shadow demon during his period of existence in Hell, and he kept his sociopathic nature upon his return to Earth, becoming a serial killer. He still doesn't like Paltar (now known as Baldur) very much, although that's not saying much as Loki doesn't like many people to begin with — to him they're all just potential targets. Even so he has several friends, with the most notable being Shazia. Monster Space During the events of Monster Space, Loki found himself in heaven, greatly enjoying the chaos that surrounded him, often aiding in it at his discretion. Therefore, when he encountered fellow sociopath Nick Cole, he happily accepted the invitation in helping him get his revenge on those who had stopped him several times before. Being a member of the High Hat Society he had no qualms with aiding other killers, so long as it did not bore him to do so. This would lead to him allying with not only Cole, but also Kevin Poacher, M.D., the Crimson Snifit, #47, Billy Steve, The Scavenger, Ceno Mito, Joker II, Tarantula 5000, Cremator and Ghaleon. Although the group continuously were defeated time and time again, it was enough fun for Loki to continue to work with them when the call to arms came. Appearances in original media #''The Devil's Pacifism'': In The Devil's Pacifism, Loki is simply the name taken by Thor Steinbach during his serial killing sprees. This appearance cemented his overall appearance throughout his numerous cameos, as well as a good deal of his personality, although he would lose his disgust over promiscuous females after this novel.[[image:Loki Kevin Poacher Sprite.png|frame|Loki's appearance in Kevin Poacher, MD.]] #''Dead Flies:'' In this webcomic produced by Somarinoa, Loki is one of the three brothers. It is here that his background information comes from. This background is only ever referred to in Dead Flies, though it is mentioned only late in the comic's continuity. #''Kevin Poacher, MD'': Loki appears as a hidden boss in this strange platformer game. #''Spree:'' Loki appears as the game's playable character in this violent, open world sandbox action game. #''Master of Survival: Deliver Every Friday'': Loki appears as a boss in one of this games' worlds. In this, he absorbs a huge amount of shadows to transform into a monstrous opponent. #''Alternate Fantasy'': Loki appears as one of Vuul'huukos' deities, serving as the evil god of the Darkness element, putting him as the rival to Hadess, Sal'jaedon's chosen deity.[[image:Troublesome Dicks.png|thumb|Loki as he appears in Troublesome Dicks.]] #''They Rise'': Thor Steinbach, one of the three main characters of this game, can wear a costume resembling Loki, which increases blade weapon damage. With this outfit on however he is considered a Psychopath and cannot rescue the various survivors found throughout the world. #''God Eraser'': Loki appears as one of the possible Demon party members within this Turn-Based RPG. #''Troublesome Dicks'': Loki appears in this game as one of the three main characters, a private eye who uses a pair of combat knives to fight his opponents in this Point & Click / Turn-Based RPG game. Image gallery Loki Steinbach 2003.png|Loki, circa 2003 Loki Steinbach Monster Doll.png|A doll sprite of Loki. Loki Steinbach LJ Avatar 1.gif|Original and primary Livejournal avatar. Dead Flies 001 - Today's Hatred.png|Dead Flies #1 — Today's Hatred Dead Flies 002 - Rooster Burn.jpg|Dead Flies #2 — Rooster Burn Category:Somarinoa Category:Character Category:Human Category:Demon Category:Hero Category:Antihero Category:Villain Category:Knife